Slayers A Knights Tale
by kawaikitty
Summary: Alright, basically it's the Slayers in the place of the characters in "A Knights Tale". I didn't follow the script exactlly so there are differeant turns and twists. Tried to make funny. Tell me if I succeeded.


Hellos!!! Welcome to my second fanfic on !  
  
This is my Crossover of The Slayers and A Knights Tale (I Luv that movie!!!). I tried not to follow the movie exactly because that would be boreing! Might as well just read the script of the movie and imagine the Slayers in the place of the characters.  
  
Okaysies! Ummm, If I owned the Slayers, Amelia would be dead by now, Zelgadis and Lina would be a couple, and there would be at least 5000 more seasons of Slayers!!!  
  
Anyway, Enjoy the Fic!!!  
  
Many years ago, a sport reined testing strength, agility, and knowledge. This sport was jousting.  
  
For one man, it was the end, but for another just the beginning.  
  
Gourry: (With pieces of cloth in his nose) Zel, sir Rodimus smells funny and he hasn't moved from that poisition in thirty minutes.  
  
Zel: Well he doesn't have time to wash he's due back jousting in ten minutes. (Heads over to Rodimus in full armor lying on the ground. Thinks for a moment and walks back to Gourry.) Give me those...  
  
Gourry: (Hands him the pieces of cloth in his nose.)  
  
Zel: (Puts them in his nose and walks back over to Rodimus. He checks his pulse and sighs.) He's dead.  
  
Gourry: What?!  
  
Lina: (Walks over excitedly) Great!!! Three lances to none! All he has to do is stay on his horse and we've won!!! We'll finally get to eat!!! Food! Food! Food! Food!  
  
Gourry: Food?!  
  
Lina: That's right Gourry. Food!  
  
Zel: He's dead.  
  
Lina: What!?!? 00  
  
Zel: He's gone to God.  
  
Lina: 00  
  
Zel: His spirit is gone, but his stench remains, does that answer your question?  
  
Lina: No! NO!!! HE LIVES!!! HE JUST RESTS DEEPLY!!! (Runs over and starts to kick Rodimus.) NO! NO! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
  
Zel: Lina! Cut it out! (Tries to refrain Lina.)  
  
Gourry: Hey! Zel, Lina. ( Points to a messenger comeing their way. Lina calms down and all three stand in a row.)  
  
Messenger: Sir Rodimus must report in five minutes or he shall be disqualified.  
  
Zel: Well, He's—  
  
Lina: On his way!!!  
  
Messenger: (Nods his head showing he understood and looks at them strangely because they're standing so close to each other as if they were trying to hide something. After a while he rides off.)  
  
Lina: Gourry, come here.  
  
Zel: Lina, what are you planning?  
  
Lina: Gourry is going to ride in his place.  
  
Zel: What?!? Lina have you gone mad!?  
  
Lina: All he has to do is stay on the horse. You can't do it, it would be too obvious. You want to eat don't you?  
  
Gourry: Why can't you do it?  
  
Lina: Do you really think they would believe a beautiful soft voice like mine could be sir Rodiumus's voice?  
  
Zel: (Mummbleing) Either that or she's to short to fit the armor.  
  
Lina: What was that!?  
  
Zel: Nothing. But he's not of noble birth! If they find out who he really is it will be the nooses for sure.  
  
Lina: Then pray that they don't.  
  
(Scene changes to the jousting area. The crowd is cheering wildly.)  
  
Lina: Alright, Gourry, just stay on the horse.  
  
Gourry: Um, okay. I'll make the horse stay here.  
  
Lina: No! No, Gourry you make the horse run towards the other rider and you stay on the horse.  
  
Gourry: Alright, I'll make the horse run away from the other rider and get off it.  
  
Lina: ARRRRGGGGGGGG!!! (Jumps up to try and pummel him.)  
  
Zel: (Stops her) What would everyone think if they saw you beating up "Nobility"?  
  
Lina: (Stops) Just stay on the horse. (Slaps the back of the horse to make it start running.) YAHH!!!  
  
Gourry: WOAH!!! (The horse takes off running really fast. He rides flailing his arms around madly though he still grips the lance. By luck he smacks the other guy off his horse but Gourry's helmet gets dented in by the other man's lance.)  
  
(Lina and Zel run to meet him on the other side)  
  
Lina: YES!!! YES!!! YES!!! FOOD!!! FOOD!!! FOOD!!!  
  
Zel: Gourry!!! Gourry!!! Can you hear me?  
  
Gourry: Food?  
  
Zel: He's alive! He's alive!  
  
Gourry: (Gets off the horse and tries to take his helmet off.) I can't get my helmet off!!!  
  
Lina: Good keep it on!  
  
Gourry: But Linaaaaaa!  
  
Lina: Shut up!!!(Leads Gourry up to the noble to get his prize.)  
  
Announcer: Sir Rodimus, Remove your helmet.  
  
Gourry: But I'm not Sir Rodimus, I'm G-  
  
Lina: (Interupts) The final blow of the lance has bent the helmet onto his head, My Lord.  
  
(The Noble man accepts this, and holds up the prize 'A gold peacock feather' on a pillow up to Gourry.)  
  
Gourry: (Takes the feather and holds it up for the audience to see.)  
  
READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!!  
/  
/ Okay!!! Did I get your attention? Alrighty, the deal here peoples is that you have to give me a review if you want more, because I need to know if people actually want more first!  
  
Anywho! R & R! R & R! R & R! R & R! R & R! R & R! R & R! R & R!!!!!!  
  
BYES!!! 


End file.
